fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendigo
Wendigo (ウェンディゴ, U~engido Lit. Evil That Devours), also known as Maken #4 '(魔剣ンバー四, Demonic Sword Number Four''), is the fourth numbered Maken, and the fifth chronologically created one. It represents the sin of '''Gluttony (大食, Taishoku). Appearance Wendigo takes the appearance of a dark purple apple, with a menacing grin-like scar across it, giving the illusion it is smiling. Once Wendigo has devoured its host from the inside out, it is capable of manifesting itself in a physical form, composed entirely out of Black Blood as its "flesh", while the insides remain are the host being digested. The appearance is a pitch black, expressionless humanoid figure, with two white dots functioning as its eyes being its only facial feature. Wendigo can open a mouth with razor sharp teeth, even if one isn't visible when it's closed. Personality Being a Maken, Wendigo is fueled solely by the instinct to endlessly feed on whatever it can, be it Human or not. This is passed onto its host, making the host constantly starving and wanting more food, no matter how much they eat, being driven to madness as a result. It is due to this that Azazel, Wendigo's creator, describes it as one of the cruelest Makens, simply because of the endless suffering it causes to its host. Wendigo doesn't seem to possess any degree of intelligence, even when it is granted its own body. It acts similarily to what can be described as a "starving feral beast", recklessly lunging at whatever it identifies as "food" without a second thought. True to its vice, Wendigo can and will devour anything that is even mildly edible, from humans, to inanimate objects, and even go as far as to devour other Maken, and weapons, but is never truly satisfied, thus it continuous to endlessly hunt for food. The same applies to its host, suffering from the same endless hunger. Powers & Abilities Gluttony (大食, Taishoku): As the physical embodiment of Gluttony, Wendigo possesses abilities reminiscient to the sin. Its most prominent ability, as well as its greatest weakness, is Wendigo's never ending hunger, and the ability to consume and digest anything that it can sink its teeth in and swallow. However, Wendigo, and its host no longer taste anything. Even proper food lacks any flavour to them, and simply feel shallow. Wendigo is capable of enhancing its host's teeth to be capable of ripping anything to shreds, even metal, and allow it to consume it, also enhancing the stomach to be capabe of digesting even sharp objects, and anything else. Poisons also seem to have no effect on Wendigo, being immune to them, and capable of freely consuming poisonous food, and even inhale poison gas with no effect on it. Another side effect of Wendigo's ability, is that it drives its host mad due to never being satisfied, no matter how much, or what they eat, making them easily controlled and influenced by its instinct. *'Mouth Generation': Wendigo is capable of openning extra sets of jaw on any part of its body, both with and without a host, allowing it to turn its hand into jaws to devour its meal. It is also capable of created long appendages by stretching its flesh to gain a much larger reach and catch its prey, doing so using the Black Blood when it gains its physical body. *'Storage': Wendigo is capable of storing objects it chooses or cannot digest in its stomach, which is said to be akin to a dimensional pocket, similar to Requip. It can spit out and utilize objects it has consumed, efficiently using weapons, such as swords, by regurgitating it from a mouth it has created to strike its intended target. Its mouth are even called "spacial portals" due to the nature in which Wendigo is capable of utilizing its stomach and mouths to attack. **'Attack Redirection': By consuming an attack, be it a sword strike, or a spell, and openning a new mouth directed at its target, Wendigo is capable of redirecting attacks at the sender, or at other targets. However, Wendigo is unable to redirect attacks that are too large for it to consume, or attacks it cannot at all, but that isn't usually an issue, due to Wendigo's ability to expand and extent its mouth. Possession: Like all Maken, Wendigo is capable of possessing individual, however, it cannot do so independently, but must be consumed in its apple form in order for it to enter, and officially become the Maken of whoever ate it. However, one bite isn't enough, but must be consumed entirely. Simply taking a bite will do nothing, and Wendigo will simply reform its missing pieces overtime. Once its host has been driven to absolute madness and has lost their consciousness, Wendigo instantly begins to violently eat its owner from the inside out, gaining its physical body, and becoming much more powerful as a result. Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu): *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': Trivia *Wendigo's appearance is based off of the Newtonian Apple from Hungry Joker, and Black Zetsu from Naruto. *In Algonquian legends, Wendigo is described as half-beast creature that is humans who have resorted to cannibalism, and is usually described as always hungry, no matter how much it consumes. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Maken